Tell Me!
by 9TAILEDkitsune 888
Summary: Jake has a secret...but he wouldn't tell me." -Nessie I suck at summary anyway...R&R ! My first ever fanfic.


Title: Tell Me

Title: Tell Me Author: Me ) who else?

Book: post Breaking Dawn

Pairing: Nessie x Jake

Rated: T

Summary:

Jake has a Secret … a secret that he will tell her but under one condition… Damn, I suck at summary... R&R!!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight saga esp. Breaking Dawn ))

**Author's Note: **

**Yay!! Second one-shot fanfic…the 3****rd**** idea… ((The second one is abandoned ...it's SOOO hard …hehe ))…**

**Warning: This is gonna be Renesmee's POV… I hope you understand**

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

"C'mon Jake," I pleaded "Tell me!!"

We were inside my room. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was setting. Its orange rays were reflecting in the room. I was kneeling in front of him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing me. He looked at me, raising one eyebrow.

"No."

I whimpered and sat on my knees.

"Give me one reason why should I tell you," he blurted out.

I couldn't think of anything else. _I just wanna know,_ I thought as I touched his cheek. We both went silent for a while. My hands were still on his smooth cheeks. He sighed. I removed my hands.

We both went back to our positions: I was waiting for his decision while he was playing with the letter from the school. Yup, the letter. The upcoming Exams. It will happen _tomorrow_ already. My worst day in school!! Why do we need exams anyway?! That's why Jake's here… to tutor me. Ugh. But, instead of tutoring me, he's bragging about his secret which he didn't want me to know.

I did want to know it…badly. It seemed that secret would be important to me, like it would change my whole life. I just stared at him and that stupid letter. _If you don't want to let me know it, fine._

Then something clicked in my mind.

I looked at him seriously. He must've noticed this and stared back at me. "Well??" He questioned me. I sighed deeply and touched his cheek again.

_Tell me your secret because tomorrow I'll PERFECT the test._

He smirked. "If you can…"

_Oh. I'll prove it to you tomorrow. Deal?_

"Deal."

**That night…**

_NO!!_ I screamed in my head. _Damn it! Why did I say that to him?! _ Now this was much worse. Worse than the test. What if I didn't perfect it? Will I ever know the secret? I scowled. I wanted to be the baby Nessie…the one who always got what she wanted. The one who Jacob Black always adored… I held my reviewer and began flipping the pages.

_Will I ever perfect the test?_

**The next day…**

The day of my apocalypse came. I sat on my chair in the classroom. Everyone was tense and even I. Why? Because I made that stupid promise to him! The papers were on my desk now as I looked at it. I gripped my pencil. _Here we go…._

Everyone was chattering now. The test was over. Some talked about the questions that they didn't answer. Some say it's easy… because they're intelligent. Stupid. Okay, the test _was_ quiteeasy…. Only one problem…would l I perfect it?? Or would I flunk?? I remembered what Jacob had said yesterday.

"…_If you can."_

_Damn it,_ I thought. My eyes scanned across the room. Everyone was happy with the test. It would be okay for them not to be perfect as long as they passed the exam. But for me, it WASN'T.

_Announcer: Everyone, Kindly wait for your class adviser to give you the test results after the last period. Please stay in your seats after the last period. I repeat: Kindly wait for your class adviser to give you the test result after the last period. Please stay in your seats after the last period. Thank you and good luck._

The noise pollution started to increase again. Everyone wondered what their scores would be (including me, of course). Some were confident and some were not. Some of them didn't even care. My soul was shaking. I couldn't help it. _I hope this will end soon. There's no way I'm gonna perfect it!! Its ok, Nessie. You don't need to know the stupid secret anyway…..there's no way._ I closed my eyes, preventing the teardrops threatening to trickle down my face.

**After the last period…**

Our last subject teacher left the room. I could feel the tension rise within the four walls of this very classroom. Behind my back, some students were very over-acting. They're whining and I think they're about to cry. The I-don't-care-about-anything guys in the far left corner didn't really care about it at all. The brainiacs were confident.

At last, our adviser stepped inside the room. We noticed him carrying the papers. The chattering grew louder and louder. The adviser ordered the class to settle down. One by one he called our names and handed down our test results.

"Renesmee Cullen," he announced to the class

I stepped forward and he handed me the paper. He smiled and whispered at me. "Very good." I looked at him with puzzled eyes and accepted the paper. Many were crying because of their low grades… some had no comment.

I shifted my gaze into my paper and gasped.

**At the end of the day**

I went to the kitchen and found a note in the table. I placed down my test paper and began reading it:

_Dear Nessie,_

_Hi, sweetie. This is your mom. We're just in the mall to go shopping, except Rosalie. She has to do some errands. The boys went out to hunt. Grandpa Carlisle has to go to work, ok? We'll arrive here maybe late. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry. Don't worry… Jacob will be here to accompany you. Take care. Don't do anything reckless._

_ Love,_

_ From all of us_

I finished reading that short note with a big sigh. "Oh well," I whispered to myself as I sat on the couch. Jacob will come here and I might as well show him my test results.

The secret would be revealed to me… FINALLY.

Then the doorbell rang. He stepped inside the house.

"Hi Jake," I said to him meekly. "How's your day?" He looked at me and smiled. He replied with a nod. "Fine. You?" "Fine." I stood up and went to the kitchen table and picked up my paper. My body was excited on what will be his expression to this. _Now this is what every girl would feel if she perfected a test._ I smirked

"How's the test? Did you over-perfect it?" he teased me. I smiled sharply at him.

"You bet."

I went closer to him and handed him the stupid test. I shoved it in his face. "Here." I smirked with triumph in my face.

100

A shock showed on his face.

"Well…" I said slowly. I began staring in his shocked expression. _Now you'll tell me the secret. I perfected it, right? Now, spill it. _He bowed his head. I couldn't read his emotions. "We have a deal that you –-"

A pair of lips came crashing on my own.

Now _I _was the one in shock. Jacob was kissing me on the mouth. My eyes were wide open. He slid his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His kiss was full of passion. It was hypnotizing me… sucking my energy from within.

Then we parted.

I couldn't believe it.

"Wha--"

"That's my secret, Ness…" his voice trailed off. My eyes looked at him in puzzlement. He leaned his lips over to my ear. I could feel his breath, making my body tingle. He whispered:

"_It's funny how people start hanging out with someone then he or she begins to fall in love with him or her and never know exactly when it happened."_

I blushed like mad.

We both looked at each other. Our gazes locked for a moment. It seemed like everything around us suddenly melted like ice-cream. There was a burning feeling in my heart growing every second.

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?"

"I was afraid…" He trembled. His arms were still locked in my waist. "…That you would… reject me."

I smiled. "Why would I reject you… you coward."

We both giggled softly.

"Yeah, right. I _am_ a coward," he admitted

"But at least I love you," I replied

Then we kissed again. This time, it was different that our first time. It was filled with our passion and love for each other. The burning grew bigger. But I didn't care. All I cared about was _him._ Nothing more. It was like…this was one of my dreams that I always wanted in my whole life. I laced my hands around his neck, forcing him to kiss me more. It seemed to last forever. No. I _wanted _it to last forever. He --

We suddenly heard a click of a video cam.

Aunt Rosalie was watching us kissing all the time. She sneered at us.

"I'm SOOO gonna tell your parents."

Uh oh.

**There hehe… it's finished. Yay!! This is supposed to be my 1****st**** manga but I decided it to be a fanfic… I know, I know it's fluffy but I like fluffy ones. They're major cute! … I like this pairing… **


End file.
